Hot springs
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: While relaxing on an island with hot springs, Chopper decides to ask Zoro for advice regarding a certain... dilemma. Chopper/Robin Zoro/Nami


**My first ever One piece-fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**If you don't know what "nakama" is, you seriously haven't been paying attention to the series. I still love you, though!**

**Reviews are MOST welcome! Happy reading!**

* * *

''Ahhh...! This feels good!'' Chopper mumbled happily and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing, moist warmth that surrounded him and settled into his fur. ''I sure am glad we landed on an island with hot springs! It's been so long since I was able to enjoy a real bath.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Zoro smiled as he kept scrubbing the little reindeer´s back with a sponge. ''The serenity around this place is amazing, and just get a load of that air…!''

The two nakamas took a deep breath, sucking up the clear, steam-filled air that surrounded them before letting it out in a content sigh. This was nice, basking in calmness and prosperity; the kind of things they didn't get to experience too often on the grand line, at least not at this level. Their calm moment was quickly interrupted though, as a terrified shriek suddenly erupted behind them.

''Yaaaaaah! Oi, Luffy! Stop eating the soap!''

''But, _Usopp_…!'' the captain whined at the sniper. ''It's yummy!''

''Wh-whatever! Just- gah! –give it to me!''

''Now way! It's mine!'' Luffy protested. ''Find your own yummy soap! I'm hungry!''

''You've already emptied half the refrigerator, how can you still be hungry, Baka?!'' Sanji´s voice joined the bickering, followed shortly by a loud, whacking sound that most likely came from the cook kicking the rubber-captain in the head… again.

''Owieee!'' Luffy howled, rubbing his head in pain. '' Sanji, that hurt!''

''Good!'' the cook growled, entering the hot spring with the other two. ''Maybe that'll teach you not to raid the kitchen in the middle of the night!''

Blocking out the others' continued conversation/argument, Zoro just rolled his eyes at their bickering, returning to enjoy the hot springs with Chopper. It was a soothing activity, giving the tiny doctor a backscrub like this. Getting slightly lost in the serenity of the moment, the swordsman began to hum quietly as he kept scrubbing the little reindeer´s back with the soap-drenched sponge. Chopper just smiled and started to hum along to the tune, enjoying his time with the swordsman immensely.

''This sure is nice…!'' the little doctor purred in contentment, basking in the delightful feeling of getting his "hair" shampooed.

''Yeah.'' Zoro smiled, taking a bucket of water and pouring it over Chopper´s soaped head and back, washing away all the lather. ''It's really great to be able to just sit back and relax sometimes.''

''All you _do_ is sleep, Marimo!'' Sanji suddenly shouted from the hot spring behind them. ''I'm pretty sure you get all the relaxation you need as it is!''

Zoro felt a vein throb up on his forehead.

''Shut up, you perverted cook!'' he turned and growled at the blonde. ''At least I don't spend 95% of my time trying to impress girls who doesn't even like me!''

''Oooh?'' the cook hummed, blowing out a cloud of cigarette-smoke into the steam. ''And I suppose that would be… every girl you've ever met?'' he finished with a grin.

''Tch!'' Zoro tensed with anger, fighting to keep a calm and cool exterior. With great effort he forced out a crooked grin, morphing his anger into slyness. ''Heh! And I suppose you'd never even _think_ about doing anything that could piss off the girls?''

''That's right!'' Sanji responded proudly and pounded himself on the chest. ''That's the kind of gentleman I am!''

''Oh...?'' Zoro grinned smugly as he turned his back on the cook again. ''So if I told you that the girls are in a pool not far to the south, you wouldn't-''

''Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwaan! Your prince is coming to scrub your backs and massage your shoulders...!''

''Oi, Oi, Sanji!'' Chopper exclaimed terrified. ''You'll catch a cold if you-''

''Too late. He's gone.'' Zoro grinned smugly.

''He sure runs fast...!'' Chopper mumbled as he stared after the naked sprinter. ''But… how did you know where the girls are?''

''No idea!'' the swordsman grinned. ''I can't even tell _which way_ is south!''

The doctor and the swordsman both let out a couple of snickers before finally bursting out in laughter. They both knew there was _no telling_ how far Sanji would go to search for the girls, especially now that they were naked in a hot, steamy pool somewhere. Of course, even if he _did_ end up finding them, it was very doubtful that the girls would be very happy about it. Not to worry though; Sanji was a tough cook and wouldn't let himself get dragged down by a simple cold. After all, if he fell sick, who would court the ladies?

* * *

After calming down from their previous laugh-attack, the two nakamas quickly finished their back-scrubbing before taking their seats in the hot spring. By this point Usopp had gone back to the ship to get a _new_ soap and Luffy had tagged along to sneak out some more food from the kitchen, leaving the two nakamas to themselves.

Everything was peaceful and quiet, until finally, Chopper broke the silence…

''Hey… Zoro?'' the tiny doctor spoke, gazing up towards the orange evening sky above them.

''Hmm?'' the swordsman hummed in response, his eyes covered by a wet towel.

''Have you ever…'' he hesitated, ''...been in love?''

''Huh?!'' Zoro exclaimed and looked up, making the wet towel fall off his eyes and into the pool.

''Ah-Aaah! Forget I said anything!'' Chopper suddenly jumped up and shouted, waving his arms wildly. ''I-It was a stupid question! I'm sorry! I just- I…''

''No, no. It's not really that…!'' Zoro mumbled, staring confused at the blushing little reindeer trying to hide his face in his hoofs. There was a moment of unsettling silence in the pool before Zoro finally answered, ''Well, I… might have... kind of, maybe, been in… love... once.'' he admitted slightly embarrassed.

''Huh? Really?'' Chopper asked, looking out from behind his small hoofs.

''Well, it was… more like a crush, really!'' Zoro explained hesitantly, feeling really embarrassed having to talk about his feelings like this. ''I, um, met this girl once, who… She…'' Chopper watched curiously as a grin slowly spread over the swordsman´s lips. ''Heh! She kicked my ass!''

''Huh? …HUH?! REALLY?!'' Chopper exclaimed, unsure of what was more surprising: the fact that Zoro had gotten his ass kicked (by a _girl_), or the fact that he had actually _liked-liked_ her afterwards.

''Well, it's… kind of a long story.'' Zoro continued as he stared into the hot spring, as if he was able to see reflections of his past in the pool´s smooth surface. ''Let's just say, it… it didn't… really work out.''

Chopper may not have been the best when it came to reading people, but he knew when it was time not to press a matter further. In an attempt to draw the subject in another direction, he gathered all the courage his little heart could muster and skipped right to the point.

''I, um… _how do I say this…?_'' he mumbled to himself, fiddling with his hoofs embarrassed. ''I think... I may have a… crush!'' the little reindeer finished with great effort, immediately hiding his blushing face behind his hoofs once again.

''Huh? You…?'' Zoro asked and pointed at the reindeer. ''…have a crush?''

Chopper nodded embarrassed, his face continuously going redder and redder.

''Eeeh...? Ain't that nice?'' the swordsman smiled and poked his nakama playfully with the elbow. ''Is it someone I know?''

''M-Mm!'' Chopper nodded shyly.

''Don't tell me…?'' Zoro grinned smugly, leaning in closer. _''It's someone on the crew…?''_

''Aaaah! How did you- NO! I-I mean: NO!'' Chopper protested loudly, waving around his tiny arms like a madman.

Zoro just laughed at the reindeer´s lousy attempt at a cover-up.

''Easy, easy!'' he laughed and waved his hand calmingly. ''Your secret's safe with me!''

Letting his laughter die out, the swordsman drew a deep sigh after calming down, settling back into the hot spring where he cozied up against the cliff that stood right besides the hot spring.

''So... does she know?''

Chopper just shook his head, too embarrassed for words. ''I- I don't think so.''

Silence fell over the two nakamas as Zoro inspected the blushing reindeer quietly, reading into his emotions as best he could. He had never been one to talk much about feelings- or even associate with them -but things were different with Chopper. This meant a lot to the little reindeer, so he had to go about this very carefully. Then again, he could only speak the truth, the way he saw things. He just hoped it would turn out well in the end…

''Well… waiting around ain't gonna get you anywhere, that's for sure!'' the swordsman smiled. ''If you're sure you like this girl, you should let her know! For better or worse.'' he ended with a shrug.

''But… what if she doesn't like me?'' Chopper mumbled worried, gazing down into the pool as he stirred the smooth surface with the tip of his hoof. ''I mean, she's so cool and collected and beautiful and smart and- and… I'm just…''

''Chopper?''

''Yeah…'' the reindeer sulked. ''I'm just Chopper.''

''That's not what I meant.'' Zoro said, leaning back his head against the rock behind him. ''You're _Chopper_, that's all you're ever gonna be… and that's all you're ever gonna _need_ to be!''

''Eh...?'' Chopper turned to the swordsman, inspecting him curiously.

''Nobody else can be you, so don't try to be somebody else!'' Zoro continued, once again placing the towel over his eyes. ''Being _you_ is what makes you so great, so stop doubting yourself already! I'm sure she'll like the real you, even if it _may_ take some time.''

The pool fell silent again as Chopper let his words sink in, lost in his thoughts and examinations.

If he told her and she said no, would things become awkward between them? Maybe… for a while. But it was still better than just sitting around waiting for something that would never happen. He may have originated as a reindeer, but he was also a man now. And as a man… he had to take action! (Or something like that.) (That's probably how Usopp would have put it.)

''Mm!'' Chopper finally decided. ''You're right! I gotta go for it!'' With determination sparking in his eyes, Chopper proudly rose from the underwater-rock he had been sitting on, raising his clenched "fist" into the air as a sign of determination. ''Whatever happens, I'm not gonna back down! For better or worse, I'm gonna tell Robin that I-''

''Yes?''

''_Eeeep!''_ Chopper immediately froze in his pose, his muscles locked and not moving an inch, not even _daring_ to look up and confirm his greatest fear…

''What was it you wanted to say, Tony-kun?''

Slowly, jerky, Chopper bent his head upwards, finally meeting a very familiar face. At this point, the reindeer´s face was practically _steaming_ of embarrassment, his eyes widened to the point where you thought they would pop out of his skull at any time.

''Oh! Did I forget to tell you…?'' Zoro suddenly spoke, a sly grin spreading over his lips. ''I _do_ know where the girls are! They're-''

''Right… behind us…!'' Chopper mumbled distantly.

''Yeah, that's right.'' the swordsman grinned. ''How did ya know?''

_***Splash!***_

''Chopper?'' Zoro asked, lifting the towel from his eyes briefly to inspect the reindeer. ''Oi, Chopper!' the swordsman exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat, pulling up the sinking, red-faced creature from the pool. ''_You're_ the one who told Luffy not to sleep underwater, now act as a good example! Chopper! Can you hear me?! Chopper!''

* * *

''Ughh…!'' Chopper moaned tiredly as he flickered his eyes open, feeling a soothing, cold breeze lap over his forehead. Over his head, high up in the dark night sky above, he could spot hundreds of stars gleaming beautifully in the night. His head felt heavy, as did his arms and legs. In fact, his entire body felt all hot and numb, like when you have a fever.

''What… happened?'' he asked no one in particular as he kept gazing up towards the stars.

''You fainted, probably because you stayed in the hot spring for too long.'' a friendly voice answered his question. ''Of course…'' the voice chuckled. ''…the fact that you were blushing up a storm might also have had something to do with it…!''

Chopper could practically _hear_ the smile take shape on her lips.

''Robin…!'' he smiled hazily, looking up towards the archeologist´s friendly face.

''Sleep well, Tony-kun?'' she smiled friendly at him.

Chopper nodded, his mind still pretty hazy after fainting, but still clear enough to deduce what was happening. He had fainted and now Robin was carrying him back to the ship.

''Where are the others?'' he asked, trying to look over her shoulder but failing under the extreme drowsiness that pushed him back into her fathom.

''I left Nami and Mr. Swordsman to pack up the rest of our things.'' Robin answered calmly. ''Then again, since Nami wasn't wearing any clothes, I doubt Zoro will be able to focus much on packing.''

Chopper just let out a small, tired chuckle. He had always thought those two would make a good couple, if only they would stop up and think for a minute.

''Robin…?'' Chopper began, looking up at her through misty eyes. ''I have something... I need to tell you…!''

''Schh…!'' Robin just hushed, placing a finger over the little reindeer´s lips. ''It's been a long day, you can tell me tomorrow.''

At first Chopper wanted to protest, but soon decided against it. Perhaps this was for the best…! He still wasn't sure how much she'd overheard or what she had deduced on her own, but he _did_ know this: He was going to confess! No matter what, he wouldn't let fear stand in the way anymore!

''Mm! Tomorrow then...!'' the reindeer smiled, cozying back into her fathom even further.

''Whenever it suits you.'' Robin smiled back, her beautiful face easily rivaling the wondrous stars that gleamed in the sky above.

With that beautiful picture in his mind, Chopper let himself once again drift off to sleep in her soft embrace, feeling confident that tomorrow was going to be different. Tomorrow… was going to be great!

* * *

**Edit: I realize now that I wrote the story a bit weird. You see, when Chopper says "They're right above us", he refers to a hot spring on top of a cliff that's located right next to their own hot spring. Just thought I'd fix the mistake and point that out to prevent any more confusion.**

* * *

**Well, there ya have it, folks! I hope you liked it, and remember: hiding your feelings won't lead you anywhere! I'm not saying you should jump into relationships with every crush you have without thinking, but you still shouldn't let fear stand in your way!**

**Again, reviews are most welcome, they motivate me to write more. Praise God and live well, brothers and sisters! ****Have a good one!**


End file.
